Learning To Live
by Shattered.Daybreak
Summary: For the first time in nearly eight years, Seto Kaiba, the prince of Domino City and best friend of Yugi and his friends, is finally stepping out of his comfort zone. Can he handle the change? Totally revamped and redone. Please review. Thanks
1. Awakening

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. Namine is my own character. I'm having alot of fun with this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh, sorry the chapter is so long. Thanks.**

1-Awakening

The sun began making its way through his uncovered, second story window, its rays caused a pale hew to cross over his white sheets, warming his bare chest.

"Hmmm," he groaned, rolling on his side not really wanting to wake up. His dark brown hair fell over his face as a quiet knocking subsided and he slowly drifted into consciousness. He couldn't quiet remember what he had dreamed about, but he liked it, and would do anything to get back into it. Then, reality sank in and he groaned. It was Monday the 13th, the first day of summer.

"Ugh," his pillow muffled his groan, "summer."

Please don't get the wrong idea that Seto Kaiba doesn't enjoy the summer. He does, but every summer always brings with it Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, Tea, Mai, Serenity and their never-ending ploy to get Seto a date. The girls aren't too bad. After about a week, they forget all about the plot and get sucked into the summer fun. The guys on the other hand, don't give up so easily, especially Joey and Tristan. Each summer for the last eight years, the gang would come and spend the summer with Seto and his little brother Mokuba in Domino City. They have been best friends ever since (despite the fact that Yugi and Seto still have their dueling arguments on who is king) and each time they come, the boys always have some plan to get him a date or worse, they bring a girl with them.

"Damn you two," he sighed, thinking of Joey and Tristan and cringing at the thought of what was in store for him today and for the next four months.

Twenty-three year old Seto Kaiba is founder and owner of Kaiba Corporations, and because of that, his house in Domino City is freaking huge. It consists of thirty plus rooms, a theater, a go-cart track, an indoor and outdoor pool, a game room with everything from Dance Dance Revolution to Halo to Laser Tag to Rock Band, not to mention the many virtual reality games he has designed over the years, and everything in between; nothing short of a mansion. Some would say he was a spoiled little brat. The spoiled part is true, the little part is completely wrong. He is 6' 9" with dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and an incredibly lean body with a six-pack, anything but little. As for the brat part, he has his moments, but most of the time, once you really get to know him and as long as you catch him on a good day, he is kind, understanding, and fun to be around. On those rare occasions when you catch him on a bad day, he can definitely be the world biggest smart ass, but they love him anyway.

Although he is the oldest of the group, he gets along great with them all. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea are all nineteen and starting their first year in collage, Mai is twenty-two and dating Joey; Serenity, whom is eighteen and just graduated high school, is dating Tristan (with much fuss from Joey,) Bakura, twenty and in his second year of collage, has a girl back home named Mae, a short, cute little blond with a big heart and a shy, sweet smile. Yugi is dating Tea, and Atemu, whom is back in his rightful time and place as Pharaoh, has a wife named Kara (she goes by the name Kar or Kai, but that is a completely separate story.) Mokuba is only twelve and isn't really into girls so much, he's more into Duel Monsters and video games; Seto wouldn't let him date anyway, so they are the only two singles in the house.

_All right,_ he thought, still in bed, _I really need to get up._ All he did was sigh and laugh at himself.

"Okay," he groaned pushing his body up off the bed; his arms flexed and his shoulder blades became visible at the movement. The sheets fell of his back revealing black sweats and a perfect chest. His hair was chin length and messy, concealing part of his face, but the moment he got to his knees, he seriously considered falling back onto his much too comfortable bed. A banging on the door made him change his mind.

"Seto Kaiba! Get up!" The corners of his mouth pulled up slightly as he imagined Mokuba's annoyed face outside his door, his fists white from slamming on the door, his jet-black hair on end from constantly running his hands through it in frustration and his dark, blue eyes bulging.

"Come on Seto, get up." It was more a plea now, and Seto couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," he chuckled. He grudgingly got out of bed and crossed his ridiculously huge room to open the door. Mokuba looked just like he imagined; fists white and in the process of banging on the door, hair on end, eyes bulging, and face annoyed.

"So," Seto said as he crossed his arms with narrowed eyes and a smirk, trying not to laugh, "it was _you_ who woke me up then."

Mokuba's answering glare provoked Seto to snap and burst out laughing as he rubbed his little brothers long black hair before gently slapping his head and walking down the hall.

"You are such a lazy butt." The youngest Kaiba hissed under his breath following his still shirtless older brother, causing Seto to glance over his shoulder with an amused look playing on his face. By the time they were in the kitchen, Mokuba had his arms crossed and had his back to his brother. Rolling his eyes, Seto thought it not wise to keep his little brother mad.

"Oh come on, I'm up and dressed-"

"Half dressed," Mokuba whispered coldly.

He had to compose his voice before continuing.

"Okay, half dressed, but its summer and the gang will be here soon," he added, knowing that would cheer him up. Sure enough, Mokuba slowly turned toward him fighting a smile.

"Well, I guess that's good, but that doesn't excuse your laziness." His finger shot out at him. His eyes suddenly narrowed and his lips set into a hard line. Again fighting a smile, Seto threw his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I'll make it up to you, I promise," he said as he held out his right hand to shake on it. Mokuba seemed to question his gesture but after a moment, he seemed to find it acceptable and shook on it. They both smiled, and took up finding breakfast.

"So…" Mokuba began, but stopped, seeming unsure of how to phrase his question. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was crooked as if in deep concentration.

"What?" Seto asked with a queer look at his brother. He wasn't sure why Mokuba was looking at him like he had food on his face. Well, it _was_ a possibility seeming as how they had just enjoyed a large breakfast of French toast with extra powdered sugar and milk, courtesy of Seto.

"What?" he asked again. "Do I have something on my face?" he rubbed his hand over his face to make sure.

"Do you know what time it is?" Mokuba asked him, still looking at Seto strangely. Mokubas question caused him to glance at the clock above the sink.

"Uh, 11:30," he hesitated. "Is this a trick question or something?" he raised his eyebrows at his brother. This caused Mokuba, who was sitting on the counter with his legs crossed, to break out laughing.

"What is so funny Mokuba?" Seto demanded crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. He was beginning to get annoyed.

"The guys are coming at noon," Mokuba began, his laughter subsiding, "and I'm not sure that your present appearance will be the best welcoming gift, especially for the girls." He cocked his head toward his brother and eyed his still shirtless chest. Seto, instinctively, looked down and understanding immediately dawned on him. He too, began laughing.

"Your right little bro, not the best idea." He cocked his head to one side and winked at his little brother, knowing full well what would happen if he welcomed his guests half naked. He walked past his little bro, who was still laughing at his stupidity, and went to change.

His room was one of the biggest in the house, though he was seldom in it except to sleep. On the left, right after walking in, was the door to his ridiculously huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub that could fit ten if he tried, a giant glass shower with beautiful rock work carvings inside, and a closet the size of a room (which he never used). His right wall had another door that led to another enormously huge closet and a nice sized flat screen TV, Xbox, Wii, Playstation, etc. Across from his TV, a huge king size bed with a beautifully crafted black, wooden frame took up part of the wall. Two large windows and a sliding, glass door to his balcony took up the remaining wall. His room was a light, wooden brown and had little on the walls besides a couple paintings and a few pictures of Mokuba and the gang. As he entered his room, he put on some mellow rock and entered his huge closet. Being summer, he didn't need to dress up in his traditional silver jacket. _No one will care anyway_ he thought as he picked up a white band t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans and slipped them on. Just as he had finished, squeals and laughter erupted from downstairs informing him that the gang had arrived. _What perfect timing they have_ he thought with a smile as he headed downstairs to greet his guests.

"Seto!" Mai's squeals of delight greeted him before he had even reached the living room and her arms around his neck came next. Her long, blonde hair was the same as always, and her clothes were as modest as they ever were going to get, which wasn't great.

"Hey, get your hands off my girl," Joey joked as he came up and gave Seto a beg hug. Joey had changed since last summer. His blonde hair had the look of a surf bum and his arms pulsed as he moved, showing that he had been working out. Mai must be finally knocking some sense into the kid. Next came Tristan, whom hadn't changed much and who gave him a quick hello and a wave, followed by a hug from Serenity. Each summer, Tristan would be a little intimidated by Seto, but that soon wore off. Yugi and Tea came next, both giving hugs and hellos and both looking the same as always. As Seto glanced over his guests, he noticed someone was missing.

"Hey," he asked, "where's Bakura?" guessing they left him on the highway somewhere thinking it was funny.

"He's at the airport," Tea interjected.

"Airport, for what?" Seto asked with a quizzical look on his face. _Why was Bakura going to the airport_ he thought to himself, but before he got any farther with questioning, Joey interrupted him with an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, so," he began with the same, wicked smile that always meant trouble, "we are going to have an extra guest with us this summer." _Uh oh_ Seto thought, _that can't be good._ "Hey, hey, relax" Joey said looking at his worried expression, "It's not what you think, she wasn't our idea-"

Seto's eyes widened at the word 'she' and he shrugged out of Joey's embrace. _"She?"_ he sneered glaring at Joey. The phrase 'If Looks Could Kill' instantly crossed Joeys mind and he quickly explained himself.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, like I said, it's not what you think. It's Bakura's Cousin that's coming and-"

"Cousin?" Seto's relieved voice cut him off. "Since when does Bakura have a cousin?" he asked. Bakura had never mentioned a cousin, or anything like one.

"I don't know, her parents are away somewhere, Europe, I think, and she came to live with Bakura for a while, but since Bakura is coming here for the summer, she rented an apartment in the city, but that still means she'll be here quiet a bit…" He trailed off and glanced at Seto then added, "Is that a problem?"

Seto's laughter put everyone at ease. "Of course that's not a problem. For once, you guys aren't trying to hook me up with someone," he turned to laugh at Tristan.

"Hey, don't think we won't at least _try_ to hook you up," Tristan laughed earning himself an evil glare from Seto.

"So," Seto began turning away from Tristan with one last stare, "when are they coming?"

"He said they'll be here by seven, her flight comes in a six," Tea said.

"Alright, sounds good. Now, what shall we do?" the second the words left Setos mouth, he wished they hadn't. He was greeted with seven different answers and couldn't help but laugh.

"It's nine thirty and their still not here, do you think something happened to them?" Tea's worried face was eyeing the door.

"Don't worry, they'll be here," Yugi comforted her, grabbing her hand.

Mai was sitting on Joeys lap watching a bad war movie, Serenity and Tristan were on the floor, not really interested, and Mokuba was leaning in a corner pouting; he always did like Bakura the most. Seto had to stifle a laugh at this just when they heard the front door open and Bakuras annoyed voice of "…you didn't tell me we had another stop, Seto is going to be pissed." A low voice laughed at him and said something he couldn't understand. Bakura entered the living room, his white hair pointing in every direction as if he just gotten out of a tornado. Seto again had to stifle a laugh as he asked, "What happened to you?"

Bakura glared at him and said in a very sarcastic voice, "Oh this?" he pointed to his hair. "This is the result of the very annoying, not-telling-me-we-had-another-stop, short Namine and her crazy motorcycle." He cocked his head back in the direction of the front door hall.

"Hey, hey, hey," a female voice sang, followed by a crazy maroon redheaded girl walking in behind him. "I'm not that short…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes fell on Seto and immediately they bulged. Her mouth dropped slightly as she looked up at him.

"Okay, I _wasn't_ short until just now." She glanced at Bakura then back at Seto. Bakuras face turned into a slight smirk and everyone laughed as he introduced the gang with a gesture of his hand at each name.

"Namine, meet Seto, Mokuba, Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Serenity, Joey, and Mai. Guys, meet my cousin, Namine." He sneered her name making her look away from Seto and laugh once at him. Namine was wearing dark jeans, Converse, and a black unbuttoned jacket with a white shirt underneath. Her hair was short, red and ridiculously layered; it looked like she just woke up. Her eyes were a deep gray that sparkled when she laughed. Compared to Seto, she was a pixie.

"Oh, oh, oh… YES! Ha, ha beat that." Namine, who was sitting in between Seto and Joey on the couch, crossed her bracelet-covered arms over her white shirt. A smug grin crossed her face as she demolished Bakura, Tristan, and Joey in Halo for the thirteenth time in a row. The guys weren't taking being beat by a girl very well, Bakura was grinding his teeth, Joey was bright red from anger, and Tristan was spitting out a steady stream of profanities under his breath (which was usually Joeys job.)

Everyone had gotten very involved in the Halo match and screams of "Go!" "Ah!" "Look out!" and others like them erupted from the game room like an earthquake. From the two hours since Namine arrived, they had found out that she was a twenty-one year old collage student, she worked as a professional tattoo and body-piercing artist (though, strangely enough, she had no visible tattoos and only minor piercing on her ears,) she loved music, Bakura and her were like siblings (they even called each other brother and sister,) and she hated driving slow with a passion.

"Alright guys, I have to go," she began but was interrupted by the losers' cries of "Coward… you're just afraid you cant beat us again…"

She glanced at the losers from the corner of her eye with an evil smile that made multiple people, Seto included gasp.

"Oh really?" was the only warning of her next move, which was to jump clear across the couch, over Joey and Tristan and land on Bakura in lightning speed, pinning him down.

"Hey, sis, get off," Bakura laughed as they got into a serious wrestling match that ended on the floor as a draw. Untangling themselves and still laughing hysterically, they helped each other up right on the floor.

"Okay," she said rubbing her hand through her hair, "I _really_ need to go," still laughing.

"Aww," Bakura and Mokuba said at the same time causing the three to burst out laughing again (Mokuba immediately took to liking Namine.)

"Do you have too? It was just getting fun," Mokuba sulked.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be back," she said ruffling his black hair and pulling herself off the floor. "But I have to work tomorrow, and that would suck for me to be tired on my first day, don't you think?" she smiled at him.

"I guess," a pouting Mokuba answered.

"Don't worry," she said again, winking at him. "Alright, I'll see you guys later," she said as she picked up her jacket from behind Seto (whom she laughed at whenever she stood next to him, he was like a giant to her, which in turn made him laugh) and hugged Bakura.

"Hey, you owe us a rematch!" Joey and Tristan yelled after her.

"You got it," she laughed before waving once and leaving the room. The quiet purr of her bike was the last thing they heard.

That night, the whole conversation was about Namine. The girls immediately fell in love with her and the guys (excluding Joey and Tristan who were still too pissed from the Halo match to like her yet) took her under their wing. By the end of the night, Joey and Tristan were planning on ways to get back at her. This made Seto laugh. He was really starting to like Namine, and what was better, Joey and Tristan had absolutely nothing to do with it. The first day of summer went great for once, and it was only going to get better.


	2. A Hidden Beginning

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Namine is my own character. This chapter was originally huge so I split it in two. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

2-A Hidden Beginning

_Great, what am I going to do_ Seto thought as he covered his face with his pillow. It was Friday morning and the next two days were going to be horrible. The gang was going to a concert for the weekend leaving him and Mokuba (whom he wasn't going to let go alone with them) with nothing to do for the next two days. Seto had a publicity TV interview for Kaiba Corp. on Sunday, causing them both to miss the concert, and what was worse, Namine was working the whole weekend.

"Ugh," he groaned throwing the pillow across the room. _I don't even want to think about the next two days_ he complained in his head seriously considering faking sick. _At least they don't leave until tomorrow_ he thought. That was good, they had today to hang out before the gang left. The bad thing was that Namine got slammed with work and couldn't get the day off (apparently, she was the best artist they had and everyone wanted her to do the job.) But it really wasn't fair. She had been able to visit only twice in the three weeks since she had arrived and it really sucked for the gang, even Joey and Tristan were missing her.

When he arrived downstairs, feeling gloomier than usual, he was greeted by the boys attempt to cheer him up (which worked. He really wanted to go to the concert and he didn't want to be the one to keep Mokuba home). _Damn work_ he thought.

"Okay, on the agenda for today," Joey began in his best butler voice (which was pretty bad and made Seto laugh.) "First, the guys are way past due on a game of extreme basketball while the girls sunbathe, then, pool, chicken fights, Marco polo, etc. Then football or soccer, depending on the vote, and for the finale, _food_ and a movie (his eyes sparkled at food, and he was distracted for a moment before continuing.) Now, lets _GO!"_ he yelled putting his fist in the air like a ten year old on the day of a big game. This made everyone laugh, especially Seto.

The boys were soon in jerseys picking teams and the girls in suites getting ready to relax in the sun. The game was a three on three with Seto and Joey as captains. Seto, the tallest and strongest, ended up with Yugi, who was a great basketball player, despite his size, and Tristan who wasn't the best, but was still decent. Joey, the one who talks a good game, got Bakura, who was freakishly fast and maneuvered the ball so well it was like trying to catch a cheetah, and Mokuba who was quickly following in his brothers' footsteps. Fifteen minutes into the game, Setos team was up six points and the guys were all shirtless and getting whistles and comments from the girls on the sidelines (causing Joey to act like an idiot.) It was a close game with Setos team beating Joeys by only two points (which was Joeys fault. As always, he was showing off for Mai, and Yugi came and stole the ball for the winning shot.)

"Grr, that's it Yugi," Joey yelled as he tackled Yugi, who in turn, grabbed Tristan, who all three tumbled into the pool getting hysterical laughs from the girls.

"So you find that funny do you Mai?" Joey grinned slyly, popping up for air and climbing out of the pool toward her.

"Joey… Joey Wheeler don't you come near me," Mai shrieked as she began running from the soaking Joey who was determined to get her in the water, which he succeeded in no time.

Yugi had splashed Tea, causing her to tackle him, and Tristan pulled Serenity in. After getting the girls in, the boys set their eyes on getting Mokuba and Bakura in, leaving Seto the last man standing.

"Uh oh," he whispered as seven pairs of eyes glared at him. They tag teamed him; Joey and Mokuba tackled him from behind, Mai took his right and Bakura took his left.

"That was so not fair!" Seto laughed as he came up for air, flinging his hair out of his face. "That's it, your all going down," he yelled lunging at Bakura (who was the closest and most unsuspecting) then he took on the rest. By the end of the day, Joey had been dunked a total of thirty-two times and Tristan came in a close second of twenty-nine. Seto and Mokuba won at chicken fights followed closely by Bakura and Yugi, then Mai and Joey. They had too much fun in the pool to do anything else.

"Alright," Seto said after getting out of one of the many showers in his house. "Who wants food?" knowing full well whose voices would be the loudest.

"Me!" seven voices answered him, the loudest of course being Joey and Tristan. The rest of the evening was spent barbequing steaks and burgers and conversations of who did what and the gossip of the world. _I think Namine would have really liked this_ he smiled as he watched Mai and Joey debate on the world's top rock star.


	3. Shattered Walls

**A/N: Again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and if you are reading this, you get the fact that Namine is my own character. If you read this, I would love reviews. Do you like long or short chapters? (I know, this ones really long, but it's pretty great, I'm very happy with it.)**

3-Shattered Walls

The next morning, the gang left with high spirits for the concert, leaving Seto and Mokuba with nothing to do.

"So, what should we do today?" Seto asked his little brother in the living room, hoping he had an idea, because he was coming up blank. Mokuba thought about his question for a minute then his eyes brightened.

"Lets go to the mall," he smiled, starting to bounce up and down. _The mall huh? _Seto thought.

"Sure, why not? We got nothing else to do." The mall was fun, but it almost always meant fan girls. Seto cringed at the thought. _Oh please don't let anyone recognize me_ he silently prayed as he went to get ready. He ended up in jeans, Nike's, and a black t-shirt.

When he got downstairs, Mokuba was already waiting for him in jeans, white Lakai's and a light blue shirt, his face bright with excitement. Seto didn't understand this. _Why is he so excited, its just the mall_ he thought.

"What's up with you?" he asked as they walked down to the garage.

"Nothing," Mokuba beamed turning to him with a huge smile.

"Whatever," Seto said. He rolled his eyes as he debated on which of his many cars to take. He was deciding between his red and black Dodge Viper, his white Dodge Charger, or his Silver Cadillac CTS-V, among many more.

"Lets take the Viper," Mokuba said, eyeing his favorite car.

"Eh, that'll attract too much attention, especially since tomorrow is the dang TV thing," he sneered as he got into the drivers seat of his white, custom Charger, Mokuba close behind him in the passengers seat. Loud rock music welcomed them with the turning of the key causing Mokuba to jump. Seto laughed as he reached over to turn the dial down.

The ride to the mall was short with Mokuba constantly changing the radio; he never seemed to find a station he could stick with for more than a couple songs. As always on Saturdays, the mall was packed, so it took a while to find a parking spot. After much searching, they finally found one next to a slick, black, custom Kawasaki Ninja. Seto pulled down his black sunglasses and raised his eyebrows as he stepped out of the car; they both whistled.

"Damn, now _that_is a bike," he said examining the motorcycle. Mokuba laughed behind him making Seto turn to glance at him with a questioning look. "What?" he asked.

"Now I know what to get you for Christmas," Mokuba joked, laughing at his brothers' still stunned expression. With one last glance at the bike, he began walking toward the mall.

"So, anything in particular you're looking for, or are we just here for the heck of it?" Seto asked with a comical expression on his face as he kicked his brothers' foot after catching up to him, avoiding an elbow to his ribs from Mokuba who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Can I get a laptop?" he asked with high expectations after entering the mall.

"Ha, ya right," Seto laughed at his brothers' question.

"Oh come on, please?" he pleaded with a puppy dog look on his face.

"What would you do with it?" Seto asked placing his hands on his hips. They had stopped walking now and Seto was finding their current conversation hilarious; Mokuba didn't need a laptop, he never went anywhere to use it.

"Same as you do," his little brother answered him, beginning to walk again.

"Ha," Seto laughed again, following him. "You don't fly halfway around the world multiple times a year." He had caught up to his little bro and saw his downcast face. "Tell you what, when you get a little older and have some remote reason for a laptop, you got one. Deal?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Deal," Mokuba smiled up at him.

"Now, was that why you were so excited for the mall?" Seto asked his brother.

"Well, sort of," he hesitated, glancing around as if he was searching for something. "That was mostly it," he admitted with a much too innocent sheepish grin that didn't have Seto convinced.

"Mhm," Seto mumbled, letting the subject drop for the moment. For the next three hours, they visited every store, playing games, trying products, and having an awesome time together, yet around every corner, Mokuba seemed to be looking for something or someone. After hours of trying to be inconspicuous about this, with no success, his innocent expression returned.

"Aw yeah, check it out," Mokuba said, running ahead and pointing to a store on the corner with a signed poster of a screamo band in the window with guitars beside it. Seto, curious at his brothers all too innocent enthusiasm, followed him into the store.

The store turned out to be a pretty big music shop with everything from guitars to drums to CD's to posters. In the corner, partially concealed by posters was a sign that said "Tattoo Shop" above it in bloody red cursive with a white back glow. This sparked his interest. Namine said she worked at a tattoo and clothing store in the mall, but she didn't say what it was called or where it was.

"Hey Mokuba," he turned to his little brother who was examining a bright blue electric guitar. "Do you know where Namine works?"

Mokuba reluctantly tore his eyes from the guitar to look at his brother. "No, why?" he asked, false curiosity sinking into his face. Seto, knowing full well that Mokuba knew something he didn't, just shook his head and turned to walk through the door, Mokuba following quickly behind him with a satisfied smirk.

Inside, was a room about the same size as the music store with walls covered in band t-shirts, shoes and jewelry.

"Whoa," Mokuba whispered behind him, not faking his amazement now. Clearly, this was more than he expected. "This place is awesome." He was turning his head in every direction trying to take in everything.

In the corner were two glass cases with hundreds of earrings and two black chairs with stickers and famous signatures covering them. Next to the chairs were books and books of tattoo designs.

"Can I help you?" a tall, skinny girl with long, black hair and blond bangs asked. She was wearing all black with black-rimmed glasses, lots of jewelry and a sweet smile.

"Not really, were just looking around, thanks," Seto answered her with a smile.

"Alright, well if you need anything, my names Ami," she smiled and walked away with one last glance at Seto. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Whoa, Seto, check these out!" Mokuba was pointing at a pair of tiny, black, spiky, loop earrings. "Can I get them? Please Seto, please," he pleaded.

"Ha, dream on buddy," a sweet voice sang behind them. They both whirled around to find none other than Namine.

"Nami!" Mokuba yelled in delight as he jumped up to wrap his arms around her.

"Hey," she laughed, "good to see you too." She wrapped her arms around him and winked at the very surprised Seto.

There was something different about her. Her hair was still a crazy red, but now there was a thick, jet-black strip on her left side. She was wearing dark jeans, red and black Etnies and a black tank top that was cropped in the front with inch thick, twisted straps.

"I knew I'd find this place eventually!" Mokuba squeezed her tighter.

"You mean you were looking for this place the whole time?" Seto asked, dumbstruck.

"Yep!" he beamed, finally letting go of Namine.

"Did you know about this?" Seto turned to glare at Nami.

"Oh no, of course not," she mocked him with an innocent smile. He scoffed at them both and crossed his arms in defeat.

Suddenly, Seto got an evil idea. Brilliant, yet evil and he loved it. He decided since Nami was in on Mokubas plan, he was going to mess with her a little. _Oh this aught to be good_ he thought, a sly grin playing on his lips.

"So, can I?" Mokuba returned to pleading with his brother.

"Ha," Namine laughed again, "if your brother lets you get earrings-"

"Sure," Seto cut her off, grinning, knowing that would set her off.

"Yes!" Mokuba yelled in triumph and jumped once into the air. This definitely took Namine off guard. Her deep, gray eyes grew big and her jaw dropped with a gasp. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Are you serious?" she finally asked, her eyes still huge in amazement.

"Yup!" he grinned down at her with a crooked smile. Realizing he was messing with her, she rolled her eyes and played along.

"Fine, I'll do the ears, but don't ask me for any eyebrows," she pointed at him. "All right Mokuba, since your crazy brother has given you permission to get your ears pierced," she glared at him again, making him cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. "Which ones do you want?"

Immediately, Mokubas hand shot to the black earrings he was eyeing earlier.

"Good choice," she said slightly amused. "Now, sit," she commanded like he was a dog. Seto could no longer contain a straight face and burst out laughing hysterically.

"Oh you find this funny do you?" she glared at him as she sat down to begin. "Well keep laughing cause you're next," she threatened, looking up at him with narrowed eyes, a smile creeping onto her lips.

This caught Seto off guard. _So, you want to play dirty do you_ he thought, considering her threat. He crossed one of his arms and rested his chin on the other, looking strangely similar to a professor. "Well then," he mocked her, "I better start picking." He tapped her nose with his finger and turned away to look at the earring case. From the corner of his eye he saw her shake her head and laugh. "You're unbelievable."

"There, done," she said, admiring her work.

"Waite, that's it?" Mokuba asked in amazement.

"Yup, that's it." she laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

"It took like, two seconds," he said in admiration getting out of the chair.

"What can I say? I'm good," she laughed, enjoying his flattery. "Now," she said turning to Seto and placing her hands on her hips. "Have you decided?" she asked in a mocking British accent that was ridiculously good.

"I have," he mocked her back in just as good an accent. "These," he pointed to a pair of silver loops with a tiny black ball on the bottom. She raised her eyebrows as she glanced at his choice then turned to stare at him; he stared right back at her, neither of them blinking. After a moment of silence, her face broke into a huge smile.

"Sit down," she laughed motioning him with a wave of her hand to the chair. As he sat down, Namine opened the case and took out the earrings, admiring them again.

"Alright," she said as she pulled a rolling stool to his right side, spinning in a circle once after sitting down, and placing her right foot up on a shelf behind him. "You ready?" she asked him as she fitted the first earring into the gun.

"Always," he smiled at her making her roll her eyes.

"Dork," she muttered. "Alright, you asked for it," she joked more clearly. Her right hand grazed his cheek as her long fingers brushed his hair behind his ear, tilting his head back. The unexpected warmth on his face took him off guard and his breath caught in his chest. He hadn't ever noticed how perfect and fragile her body looked. From the corner of her eye, she glanced at him before placing the gun to his ear and pulling. With a slight _ding_ and minor pain, the first earring was in. She released his face and pushed off the wall with her foot rolling and spinning to his left side.

Meanwhile, Mokuba had situated himself in the other chair looking at tattoo designs. He seemed very intent on a picture of four stars, two large, two small, one of each size on each side of a models chest.

"You like that one?" she asked glancing over his shoulder. He nodded, keeping his eyes on the picture. "We'll talk about that when I get done." She said turning back to Seto who was looking at her with an expression that clearly said 'you're going to give him a tattoo?'

"Relax," she whispered in his ear, tickling his face, before grazing his cheek with her hand and pulling his hair gently behind his ears, again causing his breath to catch. "I have ways around the 'permanent,' rule" she winked. With this, she quickly inserted the next earring.

"There." she said, sitting up and holding a mirror for him to see. "Done."

"Let me see," Mokuba demanded as he jumped out of his chair to check the finished product. "Wow Nami, you're good," he whistled.

"Thank you," she laughed, mimicking taking off a hat and bowing. Her hair fell into her face and she looked up at the boys from under her thick, black eyelashes. "Now, as I was saying," she continued, resuming her posture. "About that tattoo you were eyeing," she pointed at the still open book Mokuba was looking at. "If your brother will consent, which I'm sure he will," she threw a quick side-glance at Seto. "I can give you a non-permanent tattoo that lasts about three months. What do you think?" She leaned back on her heels and crossed her arms.

"Are you serious? Can you really do that?" Mokubas eyes were bulging and his mouth had dropped.

"Only if he says so," she pointed to Seto, knowing that if he let him get his ears pierced, he wasn't going to object to some non-permanent tattoos. When she turned to look at him, he was staring at her with an adorable crooked smile on his face.

"Sure," he said, getting out of the chair and switching with Mokuba. Namines eyes followed him as he switched. _What is he planning_ she thought.

"Hey, Nami, wake up," Mokuba was waving his hand in front of her face bringing her back to reality.

"Right," she said as if nothing had happened, but Seto knew better, he knew she was watching him and he knew his next plan would work out brilliantly.

"Okay, just so you know, this is just like a tattoo in that you have to stay very still. It's going to be really cold to," Namine said as she held up a tiny black paintbrush. "Now, before we begin, what color do you want?" she asked Mokuba who was literally bouncing in his seat.

"Black and white," he immediately answered. "And I want them on my chest," he added, pointing to his chest.

"All right, off," she motioned to his light, blue t-shirt. "Through it to your brother, and do your best to hit him in the head," she threw a side smirk at Seto. He was still staring at her, but her comment made him glare.

Mokuba swiftly removed his shirt revealing a small, but tight chest and, obeying orders, chucked his shirt at his brothers' head. Seto, being prepared, snatched the shirt out of the air inches from his face. He rolled it in a ball and pretended to through it at Namine with a smirk. With a quick sticking out of her tongue in his direction, she turned back to Mokuba.

"Okay, now, stay as still as you can, or else this isn't going to look good," she warned.

"Mhm," he said and became as still as a statue.

"Don't forget to breath," she teased him, causing him to chuckle and take a deep breath.

The next twenty minutes were spent watching Namine paint the most fantastic black and white pentagram stars on his chest. One large star was on each side of his chest near his shoulders and another small one was just below them in the middle. Seeming satisfied with her work, she grabbed the mirror and showed Mokuba, who was near speechless.

"That's amazing," he whispered in awe.

"You're welcome," she laughed, preparing to get up but as Mokuba got out of the chair, Seto unexpectedly got up and took his place.

"My turn," he smirked, pulling his black t-shirt off and revealing a perfectly formed chest. Namine was speechless for a minute, partially because his action was so unexpected and partially because of his perfect body.

"What?" she asked completely stunned. Seto laughed at her dumbfounded expression.

"My turn," he repeated still smirking.

Namine, finally able to pull herself together asked, "and do you know what you want?" His chest rumbled as he laughed.

"Yes I have." This took her off guard yet again.

"Really?" she asked shocked. Seto pushed himself up from the chair with his elbow and looked her straight in the eye, his face inches from hers.

"While you were busy tattooing my little brother," he cocked his head toward Mokuba who was admiring his chest, "I happened to be glancing at the designs and picked this one." He picked up one of the books and pointed to the most ridiculous picture she had ever seen. A woman's back was tattooed on the back of the model, her face leaning on his shoulder concealed by her flowing hair with her arms wrapped around the models chest.

"You want some girl hanging on your back for the next three months?" she asked in an unbelieving tone. His face broke into a perfectly crooked smile as he laughed at her expression.

"Nope, I just wanted to see you reaction," he answered still laughing.

"Ugh, come on Seto," she gently punched him on the shoulder. She tried not to laugh with him, but couldn't help smiling. "Tell me what you want or I'll pierce your belly button, I swear it," she threatened. His face lit up in mock excitement.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrow at her with a crooked smile.

"Seto Kaiba!" she yelled, this time punching him in the chest not so gently.

"Ouch," he joked, rubbing his chest and still laughing at her.

"Are you going to pick or not?" she placed her hands on her hips and leaned over him, cocking her head to one side and raising her eyebrow. His crooked smile returned and his hand gently grabbed her chin to cock her head to the book next to him. His finger pointed to a picture of a spiky vine tangling into a knot over the models left shoulder and branching out over his chest to connect into his right collarbone. On his left side, over his heart was a rusty lock, and on the right was the illusion of the vine cutting into his body with an old fashioned key hanging off it. Namine turned back to stare at Seto, his hand still cupped around her chin.

"Ahem!" They both turned in the direction of the noise.

"Are you going to continue?" Mokuba asked. "Or should I give you two a moment?" he teased. They both stuck their tongues out at Mokuba and then broke out laughing at each other.

"Okay." Namine pulled away from Seto, both still smiling. "What color do you want?" she laughed.

"Black and dark green, if you don't mind," he said in an accent.

"Alright, stop making me laugh or I'll screw this up," she pushed him back into his chair, trying to compose her face.

_Now, I'm just going to enjoy this_he thought to himself, smiling as Namine, finally done laughing, rested her arm on his chest and began painting the knot. He didn't understand it, he had been in front of women without a shirt before, and even closer than they are now, but there was something different about Nami. Whenever she smiled at him, it knocked the breath right out of him, when she touched him, his blood would pulse and he felt self-conscious. He didn't understand why, but nevertheless, he _liked_ it. It felt right and he never wanted it to stop. He had never felt like this about anyone before and he never wanted to again.

Namine had finished with his left arm and was moving onto his chest. Her left hand rested on his collarbone and her right arm grazed his chest as she began painting the vine over his chest. Her face was mere inches from his and suddenly he had the intense urge to wrap her in his arms. _What the heck,_ _stop that_ he told himself. The urge was getting stronger and he had no idea why.

Finally Namine finished. "There, what do you think?" she straightened up and held the mirror up for him to see.

"Wow," was all he could say. Partially because the vine looked even better than the picture and it took only thirty minutes, and partially because the urge to touch her had not completely subsided. Truthfully, he was a little disappointed, he was expecting it to take much longer, and he was looking forward to having her so close despite the strange urge to wrap her in his arms. _Stop that_ he told himself shaking his head as he got out of the chair.

"Oh, by the way, you guys are going to have to stay shirtless for a few minutes. Well," she glanced at Mokuba, "he's fine, but you Seto need to let that dry for a couple of minutes." Seto nodded and reached into his pocket to pay but when Namine realized what he was doing, she grabbed his hand and refused. Her touch was like a lightning strike that didn't hurt.

"No way are you paying me," she glared at him.

"What? Why not? You just-"

"Nope," she interrupted him with a raised finger to his lips. This really caught him off guard, his breath caught and the urge to wrap her in his arms returned stronger than ever. "I haven't had this much fun in a while, were even," she removed her finger from his lips and smiled a huge grin that left him breathless. A gasp interrupted them.

Ami, the girl whom they had met when they came in was standing behind the counter with her mouth wide open drooling over Setos perfect body.

"Ah, Seto, Mokuba, meet Ami," she hesitated, rolled her eyes.

"Ya, we, uh, sort of met," he tried not to laugh at her expression.

"Oh, okay then." She walked to Ami and closed her mouth. "Right, let's go," she said looking at Seto and Mokuba. "Ami, turn away," she said placing her hands on Ami's face and turning it away from Seto. "I'm going home, I'll see you on Monday," she looked into her eyes like she was talking to a mental person. Ami slowly nodded, still dazzled.

Namine quickly grabbed her jacket from under the counter and mouthed 'go, quick' to the boys who quickly obeyed, leaving Ami with her mouth still wide open.

"What was that all about?" Seto asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, that. Ami has a little bit of a, er, 'thing' for shirtless guys," Namine answered him uncomfortably. Just then, Seto thought of something.

"Waite, Monday? You don't have to work tomorrow?" Seto interrupted as they walked past the closing shops.

"Nope, I am free, yay!" she waved her hands in the air.

"Were not," Mokuba pouted beside her.

"Ah yes the very anticipated TV special of Kaiba Corporations very own, Seto Kaiba tomorrow, correct?" she asked. Both boys' heads shot up in amazement.

"How do _you_ know about _that_?" Seto asked.

"Oh _please_, every girl who came in today was talking about it, they're all so excited and so bloody annoying," she added with disgust making Seto smile beside her. He liked this side of her.

"Really," he said in a husky voice, causing Namine to look at him with raised eyebrows. "What were they saying?" he continued teasing her.

"Yuck, please," she gaped at him. "You can't honestly tell me that tomorrows interview will not be packed _full_ of fan girls who aren't all _dying_ to get their hands on you." She placed her hands on his arms to stop him and grabbed his shirt out of his hand. Her touch was intoxicating.

"You better put this on buddy," she shook it in his face. "You too kid," she cocked her head to Mokuba. They both complied as she began walking again. "I mean, come on," she continued, "doesn't that bug you?" genuine curiosity filled her face as they continued through the parking lot.

"You have no idea," he said glumly. "But I can think of one way to make it not so bad." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, gauging her expression. If she hated fan girls as much as she claimed, he was willing to take a chance and ask.

"Oh ya? What's that?" she asked, oblivious to his stare. They were standing at his car now and she was digging in her pocket for something.

"You want to come?" he asked uncertainly. She glanced up at him for a second before breaking into a crooked smile.

"Ha, well _this_ will be interesting," she laughed, pulling a pair of keys from her pocket and walking over to the bike they were admiring earlier.

"So you'll come?" he asked, excitement thick in his voice. Her answering smile was all the confirmation he needed as she pulled a black helmet from under the bike and put it on. Both the boys gasped.

"That's _your_ bike?" they both asked at the same time in amazement.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she laughed at them as she started the bike. "How's ten sound?" she asked looking at them through her raised visor.

"Sounds good," Seto smiled at her and waved.

After she had rode away and both boys were in the car, Mokuba smirked at him.

"What?" Seto asked in confusion.

"Don't you think it would be easier if you just asked her to come _live_with us for the summer?" Mokuba asked very sarcastically.

"You know what?" His brother answered him, his face at glaring level with him, "I might just do that." He started the engine.

"Really?" Mokubas face lit up with excitement. "Would you really?" Seto laughed at his brothers' expression.

"Yes I would, but we'll see how tomorrow goes," he added with disgust.

"Why? What does tomorrow have to do with anything?" Mokuba asked in confusion.

"We'll see if she can handle a two hour interview _full_ of fan girls."


	4. Changes

**A/N: Same, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Namine is my own character. So basically, I am having a blast on this story and if you want to know the songs I originally had in mind for this story, ask me.**

3-Changes

The next morning, both boys were overflowing with excitement. For once, they get to spend the day alone with Namine. Well, not _exactly_ alone, but close enough. Seto, not at all looking forward to the interview, was extremely curious to see how Namine would react to hundreds of fans (most of them being girls.) Deep down, he was kind of hoping she would get jealous, but knowing her, he doubted it.

After a light breakfast of a ham and cheese omelets (with everything on it,) Seto went back upstairs to change, (Mokuba was staying downstairs just in case Namine came early.) He ended up in his traditional silver jacket, black long sleeve shirt, silver bracelets, black pants, and his Kaiba Corp. belt, the usual. He glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. _Almost ten_ he thought, throwing his jacket on, _she aught to be here soon_. Sure enough, when he got downstairs, there she was, beautiful as ever, talking to Mokuba who was in a gray t-shirt with an unzipped, black, leather jacket over his shoulders. Today, she was wearing dark jeans, high top, black, leather boots covered in buckles that concealed her shins, and a white t-shirt with a black and white, faded Geisha wrapped around her left side with her black jacket draped over her right shoulder. Her hair was just as crazy as ever and the same sweet smile greeted him as he walked toward her.

"Dang it," she whispered after giving him a once over, still smiling.

"What?" Seto asked. Had he forgotten something?

"You're _still_ a head taller than me," she complained, glancing down at her boots making Seto and Mokuba burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha laugh all you want you two, but soon this guys going to be taller than me. Then what am I going to do?" she motioned to Mokuba who was still a good six inches shorter than her but growing fast. "Anyway," she quickly changed the subject, "how are my tattoo and earring buddies?" she glanced at both their ears.

"Great!" Mokuba chirped in, beaming.

"Eh," Seto joked, ruffling her hair, "can't complain." Namine quickly slapped his hand away with a joking glare when Mokuba saw it. A huge tattoo covering Namines back was barely visible when she raised her arm.

"You have a tattoo!" Mokuba yelled, pointing at her back. Quickly, Namine whipped around, pulling her shirt down, knowing she was caught.

"Really?" Seto raised his eyebrow at her, looking at her now concealed back.

"It- It's nothing," she stuttered, biting her lower lip. That was the first time they had ever heard her stutter. _Oh you're cute when you do that_ Seto thought, looking at her face.

"You. Have. A. Tattoo." Mokuba slowly said, letting the words sink in, grinning slyly at his discovery.

"Okay, okay, I have a tattoo," she said throwing her hands up in surrender, again revealing the mark on her back, "but only one of them is real," she added.

"_How many do you have?_" Mokuba asked in amazement, his eyes bulging. Namines face turned red and instantly showed that she had revealed too much and that she regretted it.

"Alright, show it," Mokuba demanded of her, motioning with his palm.

"No way," she sneered, taking a step back, "and besides, the one you see isn't the real one, it's just a fake, just like yours. Now, can we _please go?"_ she pleaded, trying to change the subject off her.

"Fine, but only if you show us your tattoo," Seto bargained with her. Her eyes got wide and she stared at him like he was crazy.

"No way! I'm not taking off my shirt." She looked at him with unbelieving eyes.

"_How high is it?"_ Mokuba interrupted, clearly enjoying himself.

"Okay, how's this sound," Seto ignored him and stooped to look at her still unbelieving face. "Tomorrow when everyone gets back, we are going to the beach. Now, if you can get the day off, and I'm sure you can," -he tapped her nose- "come hang out and you could show us your tattoo then. If not, you're taking it off,"-he motioned to her shirt- "right here, right now." He had her in a fix and they all knew it.

"Ah, fine," she groaned after a minute, covering her face with her hands, "I'll be there." With a triumphant look on both their faces, Seto motioned to the door.

"Shall we?" he asked, bowing slightly.

"I cannot _believe_ you guys talked me into this." She said glancing at Seto from the passenger seat of his red and black Viper. Both boys were feeling particularly proud of themselves for the tattoo thing at the moment and they weren't letting Namine forget it easily. The whole ride to the studio in Domino City was horrible; it felt like Namine was being bagged on by two brothers, heck, they basically were her brothers, but still, its just a tattoo, nothing to be so excited about. Not in her book at least, but the guys wouldn't listen.

"All right, drop it guys, please" she pleaded for what seemed like the twentieth time, her gaze intent on Mokuba in the back seat.

"Fine, but we still have a deal," he reminded her with a smug grin on his face.

"Ya, ya I know," she groaned, leaning forward in her chair, her head in her knees.

"Okay, okay, were done," Seto interjected, reaching over and rubbing her back.

"Ha, speak for yourself," Mokuba laughed from the back seat. Seto glared at him from the rear view mirror, quickly silencing him. Namine threw a grateful glance his way. Seto winked, still rubbing her back. She sighed in contentment, closing her eyes and relaxing under his massaging hand.

"You like that?" he asked, amusement thick in his voice. Namine chuckled and sat up again.

"Yes," she answered him with a smile that took his breath away. He had to remember that he was driving before he ran into something.

After finally getting through customs, with Namine setting off the metal detector multiple times causing the boys to nearly fall over laughing, they arrived in a dressing room behind the stage. Mokuba was sitting on a black couch trying to hold in his laughter and failing miserably, Namine was leaning on the arm of the couch feeling sorry for Seto and also trying not to laugh, and Seto was sitting in a chair getting his makeup done with an agonized look on his face.

"Shh," Namine reprimanded Mokuba again, her voice not entirely even due to her laughter.

"I- it's just-" he stuttered but he couldn't complete his sentence, he was laughing so hard.

"Ugh, finally," Seto said, getting out of the chair and glancing at Namine with narrowed eyes.

"Finished?" she asked, trying to look him in the eyes with a straight face and quickly failing, bursting into laughter. He looked pretty funny. His eyes had mascara on them (which actually looked pretty good on him) but his cheeks had an unnatural rose color to them (which looked very bad) and his lips had a light coat of lipstick on them (which was hilariously comical.) Seto scowled at them both, but before he could voice his anger, the door opened and a young man poked his head in.

"It's time Mr. Kaiba," he said quickly closing the door. Both Mokuba and Namine were trying there hardest to stop laughing, Namine doing better than Mokuba.

"Ha, ha," Seto mocked them, walking over to Namine and putting his finger under her chin, pulling her head up to look at him. "I'll deal with you later," he said to her, their faces inches apart, his eyes blazing. For a moment, they stood there staring into each other's eyes. Namine had stopped laughing, but she still had a smile playing on her lips. Then suddenly, he brought his face closer to hers, causing her breath to catch. He quickly brushed the back of his fingers up her cheek before turning and walking toward the door, leaving Namine completely dazzled and Mokuba totally oblivious.

He finally stopped laughing and wished his brother good luck, which Seto blew off with a wave of his hand as he walked out the door. Namine, still dazzled, came back to reality when another young man poked his head in the door to escort them to their seats.

"What's with you?" Mokuba asked with suspicion as they were escorted to their seats. Apparently, Namine was still a little spaced. She looked at him in amazement.

"What, were you not there just now?" she asked in astonishment. How could he have missed that? Mokuba looked at her with an uncomprehending look. "Never mind then." She shook her head at him as they took their seats in the third row back. Mokuba was about to argue, but the announcer cut him off.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome to the show, the founder and owner of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba!" The applause was drowned out by the screams of five girls in the front row. The applause was loud enough for Namine to laugh without being noticed by anyone but Mokuba, who was laughing with her.

"Retards," she laughed at them. After the applause had died down and they had stopped laughing (which took some time,) the hostess, who just happened to be a tall, cute blond, wearing very revealing clothes, began questioning Seto (she was really flirting with him which made Namine burst out laughing again.) Every time Seto spoke, the five girls in the front row would make a commotion, which in turn made Namine laugh again. For a full hour and forty-five minutes, the hostess questioned Seto, the girls in the front row squealed, and Namine and Mokuba laughed without end (they would get shushed by the people in the back if they laughed too hard.) Finally, Seto began taking questions from the audience. The first hand up was one from the five girls, a short brunette wearing nothing but a tight, red tank top and a mini skirt.

"Hi," she began in a teenage voice making Mokuba and Namine burst out laughing again very audibly, "um, I just wanted to know if you are available," she smiled shyly at him.

Seto smiled politely at the young girl, knowing full well that she was way too young for him and glanced behind her at Namine, who had her arms wrapped around her knees, partially concealing her face; her body was shaking uncontrollably with laughter.

"Actually," he began politely, watching Namines reaction, "I am not available," he said to the girl who pouted silently in her chair. This didn't help Namines or Mokubas laughter and they both had to hide their faces completely, but it did spark her interest. She decided to think about that one later.

The next few questions were about his personal life; how old he was, how he liked being one of the richest men in the world, and how he dealt with pressure. The last question was about Mokuba and if they got along.

"He just happens to be here, let's ask him," Seto pointed to his little brother. "Mokuba, do we get along?" he asked sarcastically, leaning forward in his chair with his hands between his knees. Seto knew that his brother would be caught off guard with his question and he wanted to know how he answered.

"We surprisingly get along great," Mokuba answered with a laugh seeming completely at ease.

"There you go," Seto laughed with him, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He was proud of his little bro for handling that so well.

"Okay, well that's all the time we have for today, thank you Seto," the hostess said shaking his hand.

"Thank you," he said politely as the crowd erupted in applause and he walked backstage.

"Lets go," Mokuba grabbed Namines arm and tugged her through the crowd of leaving people, making sure she didn't hit anything because she was still laughing.

When they finally got to Setos door, they were both very composed. As they rounded the corner, they were greeted by none other than the five girls. _Great_ she thought as they walked toward the squealing girls.

"Excuse me," she said politely, heading for the door.

"And who are you?" a dumb blond asked her in a high-pitched, voice, looking at her with disgust. All the girls were wearing extremely skimpy clothes and tons of makeup.

"What's it to you?" Namine answered her with the same polite tone. They were almost to the door when the blond stuck out her arm, blocking their way.

"You don't go in unless I say you go," she said in a sick voice. At this, Namines face changed into a look that had 'get out of my way' written all over it.

"Move," Namine said through her teeth.

"Make me," the blond said in her face. A sly, crooked smile crept onto Namines lips as she walked within inches of the blond.

"Fine," she spit at her, slightly pushing the blonds forehead with her pointer finger.

"Hey," the blond complained, taking a few steps back from the door. That was all she needed

"Bye," Namine smirked at her as she opened the door to let Mokuba in, who was smiling triumphantly at them.

Namine closed the door on them with a smug grin on her lips. "Morons," she said mostly to herself.

"What's with you?" Seto asked from the makeup chair. He was desperately trying to rub off the makeup with a cotton ball and was getting nowhere.

"Seto, you're going to give yourself a cotton rash if you do that," she laughed at him, ignoring his question. "Let me help you." She walked over to the chair and sat on top of the counter in front of him taking the cotton from his hand.

"What'd you put on this thing?" she asked, feeling the wet cotton.

"Water, why?" he asked in confusion. Namine just laughed at him, picked up a bottle of clear makeup removal, and put it on the cotton.

"Lesson number one," she smiled at him, beginning to dab at his eyes, "never use water when trying to remove makeup. Lesson number two," she had stopped now and was looking intently at him. "Close your eyes." She grabbed his forehead and pulled his head up causing him to obey her.

"Okay, easy," he complained, though he really didn't mind. "So what's with you?" he asked again. Before she could say anything, Mokuba began telling the story with too much enthusiasm.

"…And then she pushed the blond out of the way, it was great," he concluded his story.

"Hey, hey I didn't _push_ her. I gently removed her from my line of fire," she corrected him as she finished removing the lipstick from Setos lips.

"Really," Seto laughed, impressed, "I would have liked to see that. Who were they?" he looked up at her.

"You remember the five freaks in the front row?" she rolled her eyes.

"Them?" he laughed, even more impressed.

"Yes them," she mocked him, jumping down from the counter, "them who loved every move you made," she shook her head.

"I don't care what they thought, what did _you_ think?" he asked, still impressed that Namine almost got into a fight right outside his door.

"You did great," she smiled at him from over her shoulder, "and I've never laughed so hard in one sitting," she teased him.

"Ya, ya I saw you laughing your head off," he began walking past her, ruffling her hair.

"Well, at least it was entertaining," she stepped in front of him with her hands on her hips, causing him to stop and look down at her. He cocked his head to the side.

"Okay, it was entertaining for you," he tapped his finger on her nose yet again, "but it was hell for me. Can we go now?" He gestured toward the door.

"My pleasure," she said, partially stepping out of his way. "But, can I drive?" she asked, looking up at him through her thick, black eyelashes with a puppy dog look on her face.

"What?" Seto asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Please," she whined with an irresistible look on her face. For a moment, he glared at her and she just looked at him. Finally, he gave in and pulled the keys out of his pocket, dangling them in front of her face.

"Fine," he surrendered with a sigh. A huge smile lit up her face when he said this and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, not fair. Why can't I ever drive," Mokuba complained.

"Because," Namine answered him, snatching the keys from Setos hand, "you aren't old enough," she smiled at him and walked out the door.

"Are you _sure _you know what you're doing?" Seto asked from the passenger seat of his Viper. He seemed very uncertain. After all, she had said she hated going slow.

"Please," she glanced at him, "I'm twenty-one, I've been driving since I was fourteen-"

"_Fourteen?"_ he asked, worried.

"There was always someone in the car with me, don't worry, I was a good little girl," she defended herself and started the ignition. She whistled at the sound of the engine.

"Sheesh," she said to herself as she pulled out of the parking garage and on to the street. "See?" she looked at Seto, "nothing to worry about. All three of you are in good hands," she laughed, motioning to the car. "Now, how about some music." She reached over to the consol and began surfing the channels. Quickly finding a song with both clean and screamo vocals, she began singing with the clean vocalist, hitting his every note.

"Wow, you have an amazing voice," Seto complimented her after the song was done.

"Thanks," she glanced at him with a smile as the next song came on, which she also knew.

" Hey Mokuba?" she abruptly asked, turning down the volume so that it was only background music. "What kind of music do you like?" she looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Actually, I'm really starting to like screamo," he answered her with a slight smile.

"Sweet!" she said, her head and fingers moving in sync with the beat of the song.

"How about you Seto?" she looked at him, her fingers still tapping to the beat.

"Uh, I don't really care," he answered honestly.

"You don't really care?" she stopped tapping her fingers and looked at him in amazement.

"Not really, I actually couldn't care less." His answer obviously wasn't what Namine wanted to hear. Her jaw dropped and she gasped in unbelief.

"Well," she said after composing her face, "we'll have to do something about that. Mokuba, who would you kill to see live?" she looked at him through the rear view mirror again.

"Um," he thought about it for a second then named off a few bands, his face lit up at each name.

"Alright, we are officially going to a concert." She said it like it was a done deal, "and you are coming no matter what," she added, glancing at Seto.

"Alright, alright," he shrugged his shoulders at her. _As long as you're going to be there, I'll go anywhere_ he thought to himself as they drove into Setos garage.

"Seto! Namine! Mokuba!" the gang came screaming thought the garage door and before they were even out of the car, the three of them were overwhelmed with hugs, question, and squeals of delight.

"Alright, one at a time," Namine laughed at Bakura. He had her in a bare hug and was spinning her around. Questions were flying threw the air, but nothing could be heard, only commotion. Joey, Tristan and Yugi were all telling Seto their version of the concert all at once, the girls were laughing with Mokuba and Bakura had his arm around Namines shoulder.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?" he asked in mocking sternness.

"I did," she laughed at him and caught Setos eye who was watching her with a smile, completely oblivious to the guys' stories. "Threw a series of events," she explained, "I was asked to hang with the boys today and was in the end sucked in to going to the beach with you guys tomorrow," she eyes Mokuba who was looking at her with the same smirk he had on when he discovered her tattoo.

"Really? I've never known you to be sucked into something you didn't want to do," he asked in amazement, "What did they do to you?" he eyed Seto with an approving smile.

"Bakura!" she tried elbowing him in the ribs, but was blocked by his arm. "_They,_" she sneered, "found my tattoo and threatened that if I didn't show up tomorrow to show them, I was going to have to take my shirt off and show them now," she glared at Mokuba, then Seto who was grinning at her.

"Ha, that's great!" Bakura laughed earning himself an unbelieving look from Namine.

"Well, at least now we have another day to bag on you," Seto chided, narrowly missing Namines hand to his face.

"Oh I'll get you back for that Seto Kaiba," she glared at him. He waved her off with his hand as he turned to talk to Joey, but before he could get one word out, Namine came flying through the air and wrapped herself around his back, messing up his hair.

"Ay, that's cheating," he laughed at her.

"Ha, told you," she laughed in his ear. Her arms were around his neck and her head was leaning on his.

"Dang, nice hit Namine!" Bakura and Mokuba yelled at her. Disentangling herself, she got off of Setos back, turned toward them, and bowed.

"Thanks very much," she laughed.

"Oh, its on now Nami," Seto growled, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Bring it on," she opened her arms, welcoming his threat.

By now, everyone had calmed down and were all laughing at Namines unexpected attack on Seto.

"I'm hungry," Joey unexpectedly blurted out making everyone laugh at him.

"Joey, you're always hungry," Mai chided him.

"So?" he asked as if that wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
